Behind The Scenes
by AnaVelaRpo
Summary: She realized that Disney doors, were actually the gates of hell. Where everyone, including Connect 3, Mitchie T, Alex R where brats, stupid pervert freaks, addicted to alcohol, drugs and sex; but with amazing acting sills. Her hell was just starting...
1. Trailer

**WARNING: ** I DO NOT know or believe that everything that is written here is true, in fact, I'm sure it's all fictional. DO NOT comment saying: 'They are not like that' or 'They would never do that'. Don't be stupid, I'm not retarded. I know they won't. So don't hatemail.

My main lenguage IS NOT english I apologize for the mistakes.

**Selena Gomez as Alex Russo**

**Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres**

**Joseph A. Jonas as Joseph A. Gray**

**Nicholas J. Jonas as Nicholas J. Gray**

**P. Kevin Jonas II as P. Kevin Gray**

**Miley Cyrus as Hannah Montana**

**David Henrie as Justin Henrie**

**Behind The Scenes: **

**Trailer  
**

Everyone at school talked shit about you. Everyone thought you were a freak, a moron, a little spoiled brat, an obsessive fan. Nobody thought you would ever make it. They said you would end up being what you've always been: no one. Or at least that was what they thought. They had no idea that you could sing, that you could act, that you could play guitar, drums and piano. Yes, You could do a lot of things. A lot. But nobody ever got to see that side of you, nobody ever saw your beauty just because you weren't "popular", whatever that meant. But you were beautiful. You had this thirst to prove, to show all those kids at school who you really were. You wanted them to see that you were meant for greatness, and that you could be great without acting like a bitch; without acting like them.

You knew you could be great because good things happen to good people. You were a good person, just like your role models, you heroes. They were the reason you started to do the things you love.

Sound familiar? Well, if it does, read closely and pay attention people, because this story is a little different from all the other ones you've read. This is not your typical happy ending story, there is no "They fall in love" or "She was born for greatness and her dreams came true". No. This is nothing like that. This story is about girl that was born into a nightmare, just when she though her dreams would come true, just when she thought that she was finally going to meet those three gorgeous boys she fantasized so long for, or that amazing singer she admired, or that actress who could also sing and dance; and that blond girl she hated so much...Just when she though Disney had just opened the doors to her own fairytale life, she realized that those doors, that were supposed to be her happiness were actually the gates of hell. A hell where everyone wasn't who they were supposed to be. Where she realized the Connect Three weren't who she though they were, no, in fact, they were three stupid pervert freaks addicted to alcohol, drugs and sex. Where Mitchie Torres was a brat, a brainless girl who always lip-synced. Where Alex Russo was a bitch, with the I.Q. of a rabbit but with amazing acting skills, yes, that girl could fool anyone.

I could go on for days telling all the things that Disney Stars hide, But instead of telling you, I wanna show you. You are about to get a full view of how everything is different behind the scenes.


	2. Fuck Wichita, I'm going to Hollywood

Scene 1:

**Fuck Wichita I'm going to Hollywood**

Lights, camara, masks on, action!

_Pablo Picasso once said: "Each second we live is a new and unique moment of the universe, a moment that will never be again. And what do we teach our children? We teach them that two and two make four, and that Paris is the capital of France. When will we also teach them what they are? We should say to each of them: Do you know what you are? You are a marvel. You are unique. In all the years that have passed, there has never been another child like you. Your legs, your arms, your clever fingers, the way you move. You may become a Shakespeare, a Michelangelo, a Beethoven. You have the capacity for anything. Yes, you are a marvel. And when you grow up, can you then harm another who is, like you, a marvel? You must work, we must all work, to make the world worthy of its children."_

_I wish my mom had told me that_

I can't remember who said that life is like a burst of laugh with a broken rib. It's a mix of pleasure and pain. Well it was obvious he never met me.

I had always lived in an age of tendency. Where you go to the gym just to lose weight, not to have better health. Were you wash your face to take off al that make-up, not to have a pure skin. Where you don't eat candy not because of the amount of cholesterol and sugar that is bad for your blood but because you have to look better than the bitch next to you.

It's been said that the best things in life, the great happiness comes when you doesn't expect it…Well honestly, I don't expect anything. After night comes day? Well I've been stuck in darkness my entire life, and right now, a blind man can see more clearly than I.

I just keep thinking in those _'What If'_s. **What if** my parents had told me that I couldn't go to California? **What if** I've never asked that girl why she was crying? **What if** I'd never been shy? _Maybe_ everything would be different. _Maybe_ people would have respected me, or maybe they would be afraid of messing up with me. **What if **I'd never listen to my agent? **What if** I had never sang that song? **What if** I'd never lied that time? **What if **I'd just tell the truth? But no… I was _too stupid and hypnotized._ **What if** I had only knew that that lie was the beginning of _**ALL**_ the lies?

June 12th. 9 am. I saw a girl going out from that big door. The door full of endless possibilities

"What happened?" I asked

"Are you going to the 'Popstar complex' auditions?" Her mom asked me furious. I just nodded.

"They kicked me out because I haven't kissed a guy!!! Can you believe that?!" The girl answered me almost crying. Then her mom, angrily, grabbed her by her arm and started walking.

I looked at Lisa, my agent terrified. "Lie" She told me. I nodded. She looked at me again with a severe look. "Ok" I said annoyed. I remember that time we were talking about how my life would be if I were a rock star. Nothing I predicted was happening. She told me "You're too shy. People don't like shy girls. You always nod. Do not nod." I turned again to see the building. I sighed. My agent opened the door for me and I started doubting, I started hestitating, but that time was the first time I felt my dreams so close, I felt strong, and entered the bulding. I was in…And that was the biggest regret. My worst **'What if'.**

"Audition room?" Lisa asked the woman behind the rounded desk in the middle of the first floor.

"Second floor. Room 087."

"Thanks" I said

There were about 50 people there. Girls full of talent, total divas._ They were perfect for that job. Not me. I was innocent, I was a god kid._

"Samantha Stwart?" A woman said. I stood up. "You're next" My scared smile showed up. But I was afraid that they didn't chose me, not about the things that would be scare me later. I started walking and entered the room. Five people were behind this big table; Two camera guys recording every move I made; One man with a mic and a monitor. As I studied the room the people presented themselves.

"Samantha Stewart" A woman said. "Pretty name" I smiled. "Sounds like a big start"

"Thanks" I said blushing.

"Are you nervous?" A male voice said from behind, I turned around to face Justin Henrie. _God he was hot._

"He's Justin Henrie and he's going to be the co-star of the movie." I nodded.

"Well let's start." A man with a Simon Cowell attitude told me. "Page 10 of your script. Right were Mike meet Chelsea." I looked at the pages quickly, just to remember some lines. I started acting. I could feel the connection between David and I.

After we finished the same man told spoke.

"You know this movie has a kiss right?"

"Yes sir." I said

"So have you kissed someone?" Suddenly I remembered those words _"They kicked me out because I haven't kissed anyone"_

"Yes sir" I said._** Liar.**_

"Perfect" Another woman said taking note.

"Would you sing for us?" The fourth man said. I nodded. I took a paper and my guitar.

_"I'm losing myself_

_trying to compete _

_With everyone else _

_Instead of just being _

_me _

_Don't know where to turn _

_I've been stuck in this routine _

_I need to change my ways _

_Instead of always being weak _

_I don't want to be afraid _

_I want to wake up _

_Feeling beautiful today _

_And know that I'm okay _

_cuz everyone's perfect _

_in an unusual way _

_So see I just want to believe in me"_

"Wow" Jusrin said

The man that had never spoke said "Let me see those lyrics" And of course I gave it to him.

"Guys" Said the first woman. "I think we just found our Chelsea"

"What?" I said jaw-dropped.

"You made it" Said Justin smiling.

"Welcome to Hollywood kid" Said the Wannabe Simon. _Did you mean…Welcome to __**HELL**__ywood?_

I started jumping and crying._ Who would thought those tears were tears of joy?_ Pfft. Finally I was going to leave Wichita. The town of nightmares. I took my cellphone and texted my only friend. "Fuck Wichita. I'm going to Hollywood

**Every act of creation is first of all an act of destruction. – Pablo Picasso**


	3. I should've said no

**_I AM NOT GONNA UPDATE UNTIL I GET MORE REVIEWS._**

**_I AM NOT GONNA UPDATE UNTIL I GET MORE REVIEWS._**

**_I AM NOT GONNA UPDATE UNTIL I GET MORE REVIEWS._**

**Scene 2**

**I should've said ****NO**

_**If you could go back and just change one thing about your life, would you? And if you did, would that change make your life better? Or would that change ultimately break your heart? Or the heart of another? Would you choose an entirely different path? Or would you change just one thing? Just one moment. One moment that you've always wanted back? – One Tree Hill**_

Everything went smoothly, everything was too perfect. You know the saying **"If it's too good to be true, it probably is"**. Well this was exactly that, _too good to be true._ You know what that meant?** Danger, Misery, Sadness, Destruction, Unfairness, Pain.** I realize now that what felt so right back then was wrong, way wrong. Right now to say everything is screwed to hell would be a major understatement.

September 21. My first day in the studio. I entered and saw Justin with Alex Russo. **Wow**. She _looked _so down to earth, looked being the key word. Justin waved at me. "Samantha" He yelled. I walked over to them.

"Hi" I said really excited.

"Alex, she's Samantha. The girl that's going to co-star with me" Justin said.

"Oh" She answered. She looked at me from feet to head. _Whore_. "I'm Alex Ru-"

"I know who you are" I said "I'm a great fan."

"Cool" She said smiling. _How stupid and naïve was I? Thinking that there was actually kindness in that smile. That bitch would start being my 'friend' – or at least pretend to be – and then she would stab me on the back._

"How old are you?" She asked

"Sixteen"

"You're pretty" She said.

"Thanks"

"You nervous?"

"Yeah" I said blushing. And when she was about to open her mouth she looked over my shoulder. "Guuys! Over here!" She yelled waving. I turned around to face three amazingly gorgeous boys in company of a beautiful brown haired girl. When they got to where we were, Nathaniel hugged Alex and gave her a soft kiss, as I studied the boys and in total shock noticed how Shane rolled his eyes and how Mitchie looked amazingly pissed as she noticed Joe's reaction.

"You guys dating?" I asked Alex.

"Yes" She said "But, shh! It's a secret " I nodded in understanding. Nathaniel looked back to me.

"And who are you?" Jason asked.

"I'm-"

"She's Samantha" Alex said like I wasn't able to talk. "The new kid"

"I like your brown/red/blonde hair" Mitchie said. _Bitch_. She was only making fun of me…And as stupid as I was the only thing that got out of my mouth was: "Thanks"

Shane looked at me, well, stared at me.

"Do I have something in my face?" I asked him.

"No. It's beautiful" He said grinning. I smiled. Then I looked away and saw Mitchie and Alex rolled their eyes.

"Sammi, we gotta go now" Justin said. "Let's go" I nodded and followed him.

The rehearsal was ok. The cast was great. Everyone seemed so…_happy?_

"Well done people" The director said. Then he approached to me "You're gonna be BIG kid!!" He hugged me and laughed. I smiled.

Suddenly this blonde guy came into the room. "Samantha Stewart, Kristy Lohan, Ryan Greenberg, Justin Henrie, Chrissy Sheperd please come with me. We're going to pick up your clothes" Then he left the room with everyone following him. Kristy, the girl who played 'Kathy', approached to me.

"How lucky" She said smiling "You're going to kiss Justin Henrie! And he's so damn fine!"

"Yeah. I guess" I said. Then I looked at him. He was cute, and nice. Maybe….**No, no, no. **

When I got out of the set I heard something familiar.

_"I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today. _

_I know that I'm ok._

_'Cause everyone's perfect in unsual ways"_

I don't know what was weirder. That someone was singing _**my song**_ or that **that someone was Mitchie**. I started walking towards the room where she was singing and playing guitar, Selena was right there with her.

"Excuse me" I said entering.

"Hey" They both said with a fake smile plastered on their face

"That song…The one you were just playing. Where'd did you get it?" I asked innocently.

"I wrote it" She replied.

"You…wrote it?" I said, my face burning up with anger. "Or d'you steal it?"

"Exuse me?" She said getting up and putting the guitar over the chair.

"That's _my_ song. I wrote it. I sang that same song in my audition." I said, tears of anger welling up in my eyes.

"Well…" Alex started. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Susan but-"

"My name is Samantha"

"Whatever. The point is that this _was_ your song. Now it's Mitchie's" She said as Mitchie nodded.

"But-I wrote it"

"But nobody knows that" Mitchie added

Alex sighed. "Look. You're new."

"Yeah and I needed a song for my new CD that's coming the day after tomorrow." Mitchie said

"So the producers-" Alex added

"Gave it to me. Sorry" Mitchie finished. _Damn I hate when they do that._

"But I-"

"Samantha Stewart?" Someone asked from the hallway. "Samantha Stewart?"

I looked at the guy who was calling me. It was the same guy that called my name in the set.

"Yes?" I said

"Here you are!" He said "I've been looking you everywhere. They're looking for you."

"Hey Chad" Mitchie and Alex said in unison. He turned around annoyed.

"Hey" He said as he turned around to me again. "What are you doing here?"

"I…" I said looking at them. "Got lost?"

"Well, let's go" He said grabbing me by the arm.

"Chad" Mitchie said "Can you give us just a minute?"

"A minute Mitch" He said then he left.

"Look Sammi" Mitchie started. "It's a really great song. But if you could write this song just for your audition, imagine the amazing songs you would write for you first concert."

"Totally" Alex said in agreement "And Mitchie needed one song for her new album. And it's done now. The album. So you can't really do anything"

"Yeah" Mitchie said "It's your choice to be mad at me or think about it and you'll realize we're right" _Of course they weren't. _

"Fine" I said in a sigh.

*Knock Knock* "Come on" Chad said.

"I knew you were going to understand" Mitchie said hugging me

"Now go before he freaks out" Alex said laughing.

But of course I cared. It was my song. The song I wrote about my life. How is it possible to be a billion of ashes when you're not even burning? Sven Goran Eriksson once said: "The greatest barrier to success is the fear of failure." It was obvious he haven't Hollywood messing around with him.

**"All the world 's a stage, and all the men and women merely players. They have their exits and their entrances; And one man in his time plays many parts" William Shakespeare**

**_I AM NOT GONNA UPDATE UNTIL I GET MORE REVIEWS._**

**_I AM NOT GONNA UPDATE UNTIL I GET MORE REVIEWS._**

**_I AM NOT GONNA UPDATE UNTIL I GET MORE REVIEWS._**


	4. Too Much, Too Early

**Too Much, Too Early**

_**'Do not be misled: "Bad company corrupts good character."' 1 Corinth**__**ians 15:33**_

Why did I have to be so stupid? Back then, the only thing I wanted was to have famous friends.

Finally the day when everything really begun. My birthday. Yayy! ---- not. I had never liked my brithday. My friend Zoe used to tell me that it was because I didn't like that much of attention. But it wasn't that, it was because I had never had anyone to share it with. And even if it wasn't special for me, December 3rd 2008, would be a day I would_ never, ever,_ forget.

"Are you nervous? It's not going to be awkward at all. Right?" Justin asked.

"Well...It's my birthday, nothing to be worry about" I said shrugging

"I was talking about the kissing scene." Justin said confused.

"Oh." I said without analyzing what he just said. "Wait. that's today?" I asked shocked._ Damn I wish I'd known, I would've mentally prepared myself._

He laughed. "Yeah" Then he side hugged me "But don't worry. Everyone says that I'm a great kisser." That didn't actually make me feel better but he gets point for trying

"Well...Are you nervous?"

"Sorta" I said " I mean I've never kissed anyone" As soon as I saw his expression I quickly added "In front of the cameras I mean" Well that's not really lying

"Oh" He said "Don't worry. Just pretend they're not there"

"Sam!" I heard Shane yelling. I instanly cringed, Ever since I came here he had developed this weird crush on me, It wasn't that I didn't like him or that he wasn't attractive (cause c'mon, he's SHANE GRAY) but he just wasn't my type

"Hey guys" I sad as I saw the three of them coming

"Happy Birthday" Shane said smiling at me.

"Thanks" I smiled back

"So where's the party?" Jason said a little distracted. What was with him? His eyes were red, and I he looked kinda dizzy

"Party?" I asked . "Oh no I don't like to celebrate my-"

"We have to celebrate" Nate said.

"We do?" I asked surprised

"Hell yeah" Alex said from my back. "Tonight. At regi's"

"Wait-What's Regi's?"

"It's like a little down low club for celebrity teens" Mitchie replied. Seriously, I hated how they ended their sentences.

"And when are we supposed to-" I started but then Alex cut me off.

"Shut it" He said. "Look who's comming" I turned to see _her_. _I hated her. And it seemed everyone did too._

"Hey guys" Hannah Montana said

"Hey Hanna" The boys answered. Alex limited to nod and Mitchie smiled. As they did that I looked at her from down to up. She was taller in person.

"Uhmm" She said looking at me. I raised an eyebrow waiting for her to talk. "Do I know you?"

"Nope" I said. Then I turned my back to her and started walking away. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I'd never thought I could hate someone that much. At least not back then.

"Sammi-Sam-Samantha" I could hear Shane as he tried to catch up with me. I started walking slower. "Sammi wait" He said. I stopped and turned around.

"What was that?" He said

"What?"

"You...basically biting Hanna's head off" He said

"Oh come on,I didn't even say anything "I said rolling my eyes. These teen celebrities are such drama queens

"What's wrong Sammy?"

"Nothing, I just don't like her"

"You don't even know her"

"And I don't want to" I said. "Besides, When did you and Hannah become so tight? ."

"We're not. I just don't hate her like the girls do. Jason doesn't like nor hate her, and Nate tries not to like her"

"So do you like her?" I asked suddenly feeling jealous. Woah, where did that come from. Guess he's my type after all

"No." He said. "Are you jealous?"

"Pft. No" I said rolling my eyes. "You are so full of yourself Gray" Then I turned around and started walking away

"Sam?" I heard Shane once again. I sighed, rolled my eyes and replied with annoyance. "Yes?" Then he approached to me, took my face in his hands and kissed me. He kissed me!!!! My first kiss was with Shane Gray?! Before I had the chance to push him away he stopped.

"Happy Birthday" He whispered in my ear. I felt dizzy as his flawless voice talked in my ear. I'd never realized I had feeling for him.

"Sam" Justin called me. "You ready?"

"Uh what?" I said still distracted

"The scene?" Justin said. Damn. The kissing scene. Wait, so I was gonna have to kiss Justin too? Wow.

"Oh right" I said looking away from Shane's stare. "I'll be right there". I turned back around and saw Alex and Mitchie sending death glares at me. I guess they saw everything. Hannah wasn't there anymore, neither were Jason or Nate. I grabbed Shane's hand and pulled him away.

"You" I said pointing my finger towards him. I didn't mean to say it but I was not gonna be the new Disney slut so I took a deep breath and

"Listen Shane, you and me, I just don't think it's gonna work, Sorry" Then I turned around and caught up with Justin who put his arm around my waste. I looked back to see a very angry looking Shane, Mitchie and Alex. Jeez, If looks could kill…..

Justin and I got to the set. We went our separate ways to get ready.

"Hey Chad" I said greeting the backstage assistant.

"Hey" He said. I don't know if it was that my hormones were all messed up but I noticed that Chad wasn't half-bad, honestly, he was kinda cute, always hiding behind his cap and jacket. "Ready?" He asked as he gave me my clothing.

"No" I said feeling the need to open up to someone, "I actually feel like throwing up, Couldn't they put the stand-in for this scene?" I said joking, well sorta

He just laughed.

"Don't worry" He smiled at me and turned around so I could change my outfit. "You'll be great"

"Thanks" I said as I finished. "You can turn around now."

"Eveyone ready" The director said from the set. I smiled at him and turned around to get to the set.

"Samantha?" Chad said. I turned around. "You act for living, but you don't live for acting. Don't let acting consume you, because there will be a point where this whole acting thing will get you. And you'll start pretending to be someone you're not. And you will forget who you are. And trust me. You don't want to do that." I looked at him weirdly. It was the weirdest advice someone had ever gave me but still I appreciated it. I nodded.

"Thanks" Then I left the room. _Damn I should've followed his advice. But stupid me, I didn't why in the world I didn't?_ Anyway. Back to the kissing thing.

When I walked out I saw Justin and he looked absolutely gorgeous. He was wearing a suit and the set was set up to make it look like prom.

"Ok gorgeous, stand right here" Said a man grabbing me and pulled me to somewhere of the set.

"Lights. Camera . Action!!!" The director said

"You made it" Mike, the character Justin was playing said.

"Yes." Chelsea, the character I was playing said. "I couldn't wait to see you dancing"

"I move pretty well you know?"

"Haha, right."

"Let's dance so I can prove you I'm right"

We started pretending we danced, of course there wasn't any music, it's called play-something and it's supposed to be put in after we finished filming the movie, like with the editing team.

"You look beautiful" Even if those were Mike words, I know Justin meant it. Our eyes locked. We definitely had quemistry, everybody could see it.

"Thanks" I said blushing, I liked Justin? I thought I liked Shane

Suddenly he got closer and closer, and before I could do anything our lips were connected. He placed one hand in my hair as he moved his lips slowly over mine. I had my eyes closed and my thought were somewhere far away. He really was a great kisser. Suddenly I felt butterflies. The same butterflies I felt with Shane. What the hell was happening? Suddenly he stopped.

"Very good people!!! We're doneee!!! Finally" The director said. Justin looked at me

"I told you I was a good kisser." He said smiling. I smiled too. Then the director brought champagne and soda for us. _How thoughtful_. He made a toast, we cheered, we cried, we laughed, we celebrated. Chrissy had a few words, she told us how grateful she felt with the team. I was happy. It was my birthday, and the day had lots of surprises. Then the woman that had said a lot of good things about me in the audition, now I know her name, it's Meredith, got a mic and said:

"As you know, today is our movie star's birthday. So we decided to buy her a little present" Everyone applauded and Leah, my best friend in the movie, handle me a box. I opened it and saw this beautiful black long T-shirt.

"Wow" I said.

"I hope you wear it tonight" Said Justin in my ear. I blushed.

"Did you like the dress?" Meredith asked. _Wait. It is a dress? It can be, it's too short to be a dress. I would look like a slut!_

"Serioulsy you have to wear that" Alex said from behind. I turned around to face her and Mitchie._ Dude, They were everywhere. Didn't they have to work, be sluts, or something?_

" If you don't like it, I'll have it" Mitchie said. _My Song, my dress...What else she wanted?_ I laughed._ Yeah right_

"I don't think so, in fact I think I'll wear it tonight" _Ha! Take that horse face_

"Great" Nate said from behind.

"I can't wait to see that on you" Justin said smiling.

"I can't wait to see that off her" Shane whispered to Jason who started laughing That definitely pissed me off. First, I thought we was a good kid. Second, he's a pervert. But I pretended I didn't hear him.

"You better hurry and change your outfit doll" Mitchie said " We'll go to your house and pick up you if you want"

"No" I said as I remembered my house was obviously not as big as theirs "Just text me the adress"

"Ok" Alex said. "See you there. And don't forget to say that-"

"You're going to get back late" Mitchie finished.

"Oh Mitch" Alex said. "I was just about to say that" _Yayy!!! Stupid, nonebrained whores._

"Oh my gosh" Mitchie said smiling "We're like so connected. We are soo alike" And more than you think. But you guys are going to understand me later.

After I left the set, changed my outfit and went back to the dressing room I saw Chad.

"Great work" He said

"Thanks." I said smiling "Uhm-Hey...I'm going to my birthday party wanna go?" I asked him

"No thanks. That's not really for me"

"Oh. Ok." I said thinking he didn't want to go. Of course he didn't, but it wasn't for the reasons I thought. "So I guess I'm going now"

"Yeah. Have a nice day" He said without looking at me

"Yeah" I said. I went out when suddenly I heard this noise that came out from an out of service bathroom.

_"Shit"_ Some familiar voice said. I opened the door. I looked at him terrified. Maybe it's not. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Would he? I thought trying to block that thought of my mind.

"Get in or get out" Jason said "But close the door"

I got in.

"What's that?" I said. He looked at me like I was a dumbass. "Ohh..." I said._ Of course. Wounded eyes, dizzy attitud, white dust in the floor, a little paper on his hand....He was a drug addict. A cocaine addict._

"Don't say anything" He said

"I won't" I replied with indifference, but I was really surprised

. "But it's not like it doesn't show" I said. He glared at me "Just saying" I said shruguring. "See you at the party. And for the record, you can leave that at home" I said. Then I left.

As I went home I started thinking about lots of things:

1. I had way too much self control. Or maybe I was too shocked. Either one, it was wrong keeping that secret. He needed help. Jason could get arrested...or die. I blocked that image of my head too. After all, he was my idol...sorta.

2. I wasn't sure of how to feel. After those kisses my life changed. I mean, Shane was, well, Shane Gray; but Justin, I felt he was different, real. But…did that means that Shane wasn't? Of course not! He had just sent me a signal telling Jason he wanted to get laid.

3. Chad. That boy had something. He was hiding something. And ofcourse, he's not planning to tell me, or to be my friend. And now that filming is done. I'm sure I'm not going to see him in a long time.

4. Alex and Mitchiei. They started getting annoying. And the way that they both looked so pissed everytime I was with one of the Gray.

But it was my birthday party. And I was sure I was going to have fun and forget all my problems and thoughts. My life had officially started. I have just finished filming my first movie, and in a couple of months everyone was going to make sure I was somebody. And damn I was right.

When I got home I went straight to my room and put on the dress that the cast of PopStar Complex gave me. That dress was too short for me. I had never wear something that was above my knees. And this dress was at least 6 inches above. Then I looked at my breast. It was too exposed. I felt weird and uncomfortable, but somehow I felt pretty. I looked myself in the mirror and stared at the girl that was reflected on it. _That_ wasn't me. And back then, I was fine with it. _That _girl wasn't the nerd anymore, or the freak, or the loser. _That_ girl was going to be the new pop sensation, the new Disney teen star. _That_ girl wasn't Sammi anymore, that girl was now **Samantha Stewart. **Suddenly everything started going in fast forward. All my fears left. The world was gonna meet Samantha Stewart, and all those who bullied me, were about to ask me for autographs. _That was my life now. __**That was me now. **_

**"Maybe this world is another planet's Hell." - Aldous Huxley**


	5. The Mascaras Went Off

**I am sorry if you're confused. This story was originally posted in my MySpace fansite, containing non-fictional characters names. That's why I apologize if any confusion was presented, I could have miss some of the names when I was changing them so I could post it in this website. **

**Love.**

**Ana**

**And then the mascaras went off**

**Hansel said to Gretel: Let us drop these bread crumbs so that together we can find our way home because losing our way would be the most cruel of things.**

Life is like a play...Not a movie. A movie you can pause. But a play you can't, if something's wrong. You have to improvise.

_"I think that the best thing about acting is that you can be someone completly different" – Vanessa Hudgens._ I guess...Disney Stars are destined to be actors 24/7

"Ma I'm going now" I said quickly as I took the car keys.

"Wait hun I want you to-" But before my mom could finished I closed the door. I knew she wouldn't let me to go out like _that_. I looked at my face in the car mirror, I had my all my face covered in make-up. That's the word, _Covered_. I looked at the address in the text message and put it on my car's GPS. When I was just about 5 miles away everything became darker. There were no cars, houses, or anything like that. The road was literarily empty, but at the same time, surrounded by trees. Suddenly I started hearing music, and I was 1.5 miles away. Wow it had to be a huge party.

Everything began to appear, music was heard, and I started seeing people

Let's review: I knew my cast, my film team, and Connect Three, Alex Russo, Mitchie Torres, Justin Henrie, and unfortunatly Hannah Montana. But there were more people unknown here. Who the hell were they?! Everyone had a limousine, or a Range Rover, or a Lamborgini, Mercedez, BMW,and the birthday girl came in Honda Civic. Not a bad car, I know...for regular people. But for them, is like I came in a donkey. Everyone stared at me as I got out of the car.

When I did, Alex was there with that big bright smile. _Bitch!_. I wondered where Mitchie was, I'd never seen Alex or Mitchie without the other.

As I closed the door, I started staring at everything around me, the people, the cars, Alex, the other celebrities, the place that looked like a Victorian mansion, and finally Alex again. I'm pretty positive that my confused look was too obvious 'cause when everyone began to sing my 'Happy Birthday Song' Alex approached to me, and as she hugged me she said: "What a better way to meet people than a party? Than your own party?" I faked a smile to her and nodded.

"See? I told you that dress is amazing" I heard Justin's voice from behind Alex. He made his way through the crowd. He was hotter than ever. He was wearing this hot black cap and his hair wasn't in that weird Justin-hawk he always has, it was straighten, just like I liked it, tight jeans and a black shirt. _He was hot_! He approached and hugged me, and then he kissed my forehead. God this guy knew how to make a woman melt.

"Samantha" I heard Jason. I turned around and fake a smile, pulled away all my memories of the afternoon and pretended nothing happened. Just like I did with Alex and Mitchie. "Looking good" He said with a smirk.

"Thanks Jason" I smiled back "You too" He did looked good._**Make-up**__. I rather think of him wearing make-up that snorting cocaine._ Then I shook my head like that actually was going to help me block out my thoughts. My eyes started to look around again automatically. I wasn't sure what I was looking for, or who I was looking for. Jason smiled at my expression and Alex followed my eyes suspicious. They knew I was looking for Shane.

"Where are the others?" I asked

"Inside of course" Justin said as he took my hand and started walking – Practically dragging-

As I entered the big house, I could see the interior was nothing like the house appearance. It was totally empty – If you took of the at least 300 people that were there and the DJ equipment –

It had the PopStar Complex poster everywhere. Wow, I've never seen a picture of me bigger than 10 inches. My jaw instantly dropped as I saw the size of the cake with my name.

"You like it?" Justin asked. I nodded still shocked, he chuckled, and Alex murmured something that I, without her knowing, heard. "What a newbie" I closed my mouth and looked at her. She realized that and faked a smile. I didn't smile, I just stared at her with a question look, so her face changed immidatly and she looked away. "Want a drink?" She asked without looking at my eyes but offering me a glass of vodka.

"Uh-I think we shouldn't what if-" I started

"Come on" Said Justin "No one knows we're here. And the Vodka is good" He said as he drank his own. I did the same. I've never had vodka before so I just took a little sip. I tried so hard to not make a face like people do when they had their first drink. Guess what? I couldn't resist, which made everyone laugh.

"Samantha" This girl said comming from nowhere. "Looking awesome honey. Wish I had that body" _Uhm...thanks? But who are you exactly?_ She must had seen my expression 'cause she immidatly added "I'm Alexis. Your new best friend" She said laughing. I joined the laugh even if I didn't get the joke.

"Nice to meet you Alexis" I said smiling.

"Wanna dance?" This tall blue eyes dark hair guy said

"Sure" I said. He took my hand, I immediately took it off, it was a reflected, then looked at Justin, he was smiling at what I just did, then looked at the guy who seemed pretty confused, then thought of something to say. All of this happened in 2 seconds.

"Wait" I said. I took my drink and suddenly drank it all at once.

"Wow" The guy said.

"Now." I said "Let's dance"

I went with him to where the DJ was. We started dancing. After a song Justin came and danced with me. I had already 2 drinks over me, and because it was my first time drinking, I was getting tipsy. We started dancing more and more. His body was already touching mine with intention. His hands went down from my torso to my hips to almost my legs. I turned around and started rubbing my ass in his pants. I didn't know what I was doing. _That wasn't me_. He liked it of course. He offered me a drink when I turned around again, I, obviously, said yes. The third was definetly the one. He approached to me. Too close to be true. He looked at my lips bitting his bottom lip. He leaned his head a little and just when he was about to kiss me I pushed him away.

"I-I need to got to the bathroom" I said. I started going upstairs as my body balanced from right to left. I opened the first door I saw.

"Yess" I heard "Uh-uh-uh" Then a moan was everything I could hear.

I looked for a switch and got the lights on. My eyes immidiatly widened. Then I looked again to make sure it wasn't an alcohol trick. I saw his figure over her. His pants were joined by his boxers that were at the level of his knees, so his butt could be showed. And her dress was untighted so her breast could be shown and it was up enough for him to fuck her. Both, Shane and Mitchie, stopped fucking each other and looked at me terrified.

"What a catch" I mutter to Shane. He knew I was talking about him kissing me early. "I thought you were a virgin" I said looking at Shane. "But I guess you're just that type ." He immediately got off Mitchie and put his pants on. Mitchie arranged her dress and asked me

"What type?"

"The kind of guy that kiss someone and fucked the other one" I said. I dirty looked both as Mitchie looked at Shane with an 'I need an explanation look'. I left the room and went to the bathroom. I stayed there for like 15 minutes as I assume what just happened.

_If all these role models were whores...Why can I?_ I quickly went downstairs where Justin was, he was now talking to Mitchie and Shane who looked totally good by now. Wow they were fast. Knowing that Shane and Mitchie were looking at my direction to see if I say something I pulled Justin away from them. I took him outside to the parking lot and whispered:

"I have to go first-" Then I kissed him. I opened my eyes to find an red-angry Shane in the doorstep. I closed my eyes again and kissed him more passionatly. Like I said. This was the first of my so called glory days.

**People are going to disappoint you. I get that, I kind of expect that. But, what if you wake up one day and realize you're the disappointment? – One Tree Hill**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


End file.
